O 'oe ko'u 'ohana (You are my family)
by Kythira
Summary: Steve returns to Five-o headquarters, only to find an envelope on his desk; inside, there is a note stating, that Steve has a child, named Raven Williams, and says that she will be staying with him, after her mother, Lauren Williams, was killed in a fatal car accident, but is another secret, that Steve doesn't know.(Contains Mistakes)(Multiple OC's)(Whumpages)(2nd Fanfiction)
1. Unexpected Suprise

**Hey guys it's The Fire Wolf aka Wolffireclaw and I just wanted to upload a story that I have always been wanting to write.**

**Ya the story may not have that great of a background, but hey at least i'm trying, **

**Some nice reviews could help me in my efforts, tell me any mistakes you see and then I will try to get better in the chapter to come. Do Not hate on the story, just try to be helpful, so that I can do better next time**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CBS, Hawaii Five-o or any of the characters except for Raven and Lauren Williams**

Danny shot his partner an annoyed glare and turned his head around back, looking out of the window of the silver camaro. In return Steve turned his head and shouted "What Danny!" Danny looked away and replied with a cocky voice "Nothing".

"Seriously Danny!" Steve shouted once again, "What is the matter?"

"Do you really want me to speak?" Danny hissed, turning his head to look at Steve.

'_Oh no_' Steve thought, '_He's about to start another rant'_

Danny took a deep breath and exploded "When there is a suspect, you don't just LET him take a shot on your partner! I could have been killed Steve! Why do you like to wait and see just what he is going to do, SERIOUSLY why do you wait!? He was holding the gun right when we opened the door, OVER A DEAD BODY and you didn't even try to make him put down the gun, you neanderthal! Did you even care that I could have died!?" Once Danny finished he turned his head and looked back out the window.

Steve felt like he was about to be sick. Danny was right, he could have almost died, But he was wearing a vest; but if he hadn't Steve surely would have regreted not having made a move. He shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat and looked over at Danny.

"Danno, I'm sorry" Steve apologized, his eyes staring at Danny's head. "I know I didn't tell him to put down the gun"

"Do not call me Danno!" Danny hissed, looking even more distant as he tried to ignore Steve. "And next time, try not to be a neanderthal!"

Danny's eyes obviously showed anger as he continued to look outside. The Five-o headquarters had finally came into veiw. Steve pulled into the parking lot and into a spot. He turned off the car and got out; heading up the stairs and to the doors of the office building.

Steve opened the doors to headquarters and walked inside, followed by Danny, who was trying to keep his distance from him. "I'll be in my office" Steve stated before walking away from Danny and opened the doors to his office. When Steve inside the office, he noticed a small envelope sitting on his desk, addressed to '_Steve McGarrett'._

Steve walked over to his desk and picked up the envelope, slowly tearing at the crisp white paper. Inside was a note from a Washington State detective by the name of Richard Meritzs.

_Dear Commander McGarrett _

_ I am sorry to inform you of a troubling event. It has seems that a women by the name of Lauren Williams was killed in a fatal car accident after she was hit by a drunk driver. She has a fifteen year old girl by the name of Raven Williams. Lauren had done a DNA test on Raven after using a strand of your hair she had found on her hairbrush. So it is to her knowledge that you are the biological father of Raven Williams._

_ Raven will be arriving in Hawaii in about twenty four hours approximately. When she arrives, she will be given the phone number of Five-o and she will call the office stating that she had arrived and is head to be picked up. I am sorry that Lauren did not contact you about this and I am sorry for your loss_

_ Sincerely _

_Richard Mertiz_

Steve set down the paper and let out a shocked gasp. "Danny, Kono Chin!" Steve bellowed from his office. They all ran into the room and looked at Steve with a confused look. "Whats going on Steve" Kono asked, confused and worried.

"I just received a letter from a Washington state detective named Richard Meritz, stating that I have a child" Steve croaked, staring at everyone. "Her name is Raven Williams and she will be here in twenty four hours, because her mother Lauren Williams was killed in a fatal car accident"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger ending ;3**

**If you want me to continue my idea, say down in the reviews and I will story working on a second chapter as soon as I can :3**


	2. Flying over Darkness

**This is second chapter of 'O 'oe ok'u 'ohana, and so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**During this chapter I had a case of Writers Block and I could not think of anything, leave reviews of what you think. Make sure they are not harsh reviews, because I will ignore them :3**

Raven looked out of the plane window. All she could see is the deathly black waters of the Pacific Ocean. She let out a sigh and played with laces of her sweatshirt. The woman who was her mother died in a horrific car crash. The car was completely crushed by a drunk semi-truck driver.

"How long until we arrive in Hawaii" Raven whined, looking over to Detective Meritz.

"Soon" He replied "And by soon I mean Five and a half hours"

"Ugh!" Raven groaned loudly and she raised her head to look at the ceiling of the aircraft.

Raven turned her head to look at Detective Mertiz, only for a quick glance and then turned her head to look out the window once again. The same view as before, Deathly black waters.

'So boring' Raven thought, 'There has got to be something to do'

Detective Meritz turned his head and looked at Raven, "Do you want something to eat or drink" he asked. Raven nodded her head and looked at him. "Just some water" she replied "Also, maybe some cheese and crackers, if they have them"

Meritz raised his hand and pressed the call button above him. Not far behind a woman with a cart rolled down the aisle. "Do you need anything sir?" The woman asked. "I'll take a water, and do you have any cheese and crackers?" he replied.

"Yes we do have cheese and crackers" the woman informed before pulling out a bottle of water and a box of cheese and crackers from the cart. She handed the food to Mertiz and he then handed them to Raven.

"Thank you" Meritz turned his head and spoke to the woman.

"You're welcome and have a nice rest of the flight" she replied before walking down aisle with the cart. Meritz looked at Raven and let out a small smile.

Raven opened the box of crackers and began eating. Oh it was wonderful, since she hadn't eaten anything in twelve hours. The loss of her mother just completely made her lose her appetite.

Once she had finished eating, Raven pulled out her Ipod and plugged in her headphones. She put her headphones on and started listening to Avenged Sevenfold. She closed her eyes and sat there for the longest time, listening to the music she had on her Ipod.

Meritz could hear the music playing from her headphones and let out a small chuckle. He pulled out a book from a small backpack and began reading. Raven shot a quick glance at Meritz, and then went back to listening to her music.

Raven wanted to ask him something, but didn't have the courage to ask. She comfortably shifted in the plane seat and turned her body towards him. "Um, Detective Meritz?" She asked slowly.

Meritz shifted he gaze toward Raven and replied "Yes what is it Raven?"

"I wanted to know,..what made you decide to become a cop?"

"Oh..."Meritz voice trailed off.

Raven looked down at the floor of the plane, "It's Okay if you don't want to answer that question" She whispered.

"No it's fine Raven" Meritz chuckled "I'll be happy to answer any question you happen to throw at me"

Raven looked up at Meritz and turned her body to show that she was going to listen. "Well, it was about thirteen years ago" Meritz began

"I was on my way home...when my friend and I were attacked an armed gang member. My friend got multiple punches and kicks in before he was shot four times. I managed to escape to the police and I told them what had happened. I was able to give them a description of the man who had killed my friend, and in the end they arrested him. He was placed in prison and from that moment on, I knew what job I was going have...a police officer" Meritz ended his story, and took in a deep breath.

Raven looked shocked, "I'm so sorry about your friend" She gasped, sympathy showing through her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you Raven" Meritz smiled "And you can just call me Richard"

Raven nodded and let out a small yawn. She was tired and hadn't even had a decent sleep, or even a short nap. "You should get some sleep Raven" Richard requested, looking into Raven deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I should" She yawned, turning her body over to the window "Wake me when we are landed"

Richard chuckled and proceeded to looked at his watch. Hopefully this flight will go as scheduled, with no delays or problems.

He slumped in his seat with his arms crossed. Richard looked at Raven only for short times while she was asleep. He picked up his book and continued to read.

Raven stirred in her sleep and she tightened up her jaw. Something wasn't right and she did not feel right.

_"Raven, I packed your lunch and it is on the counter!" An eerie voice echoed in the never ending darkness. It was Lauren's voice, Ravens mother._

_"Thanks Mom" Raven bellowed "I'll get it when I leave for school"_

_"No problem Honey" Lauren chimed._

_Raven bolted down the stairs of her house, dressed in her usual school attire. Sweatshirt, Jeans, Sneakers and an overly sized backpack._

_She walked towards her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "By Mom" She shouted "I love you"_

_"I love you too" Lauren repeated the words back to Raven._

_Raven jolted towards the counter and picked up her lunch, and in an instant she was out the door and headed towards the bus stop._

_The bus was quick to arrive. The bus stopped and the door opened. Raven stepped onto the bus and quickly found a seat, close to her crush Damon Wereman._

_There was something oddly familiar about this scene like Raven had already seen this day before. She stirred uncomfortably and a confused look drifted on her face._

_When the last of the kids where picked up, the bus entered the vicinity of the school. The long yellow vehicle entered the bus loop and stopped. The kids slowly exited the bus, Raven being the last. She walked up the sidewalk toward her first class and opened the door to the school building._

_She entered the school and walked down the hallway towards her classroom. When she opened the door and entered her class her teacher greeted her "Good morning Raven"_

_"Good morning " She greeted in return, setting her backpack down at her desk._

_"Did you have a good weekend?" asked._

_"Yes, it was the best weekend on my life" Raven Beamed, opening up her backpack and pulling out multiple items._

_'Something was wrong here' Raven thought. ' I remember all of this'_

_Raven felt as if time fast forwarded, because now she was in fifth period. She was now in her computer class, which was her favorite class. Raven had once hacked the school server and cancelled school for an entire week and the school thought it was a glitch._

_Raven had just completed her school assignment when the phone to the class rang. The class teacher called Ravens name._

_She got up uncomfortably and walked towards the teachers "Whats going on?" Raven gulped. hesitated and then spoke in a loud but sad tone._

_'Well dear" The teacher explained "It seems that your mother has been in an accident and that she was killed by a drunk semi-truck driver"_

_Ravens whole world came crashing down and then she realized where she was. She had already seen this and now she knew she was dreaming._

_She remembered seeing the pictures of the mangled car. Completely crushed and her mother's body impaled by shards of metal and glass. _

_She wanted to scream, but most of all she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. It was horrible to have to live through the death of your mother 'Twice'._

_She let out a loud strangled moan and her world collapsed into an eerie darkness. No longer did she have to relive that dream, well not right now anyways._

Raven let out a gasp and she woke up, jerking violently into the plane chair. "Whoa whoa whoa Raven...!" Richard shouted, "Raven, it's alright, your with me!"

Raven looked terrified, but sank down in the chair, tears streaming down her face. She curled into a fetal position and turned towards Richard.

Richard grimaced, "Whats wrong Raven?" He asked her, placing his hands reassuringly onto her back.

"I...I...I...had a nightmare" Raven choked out the words, burying her face deeper into her legs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Richard asked, a worried look on his face.

Raven nodded her head and looked up at Richard, her face head from crying. Richard gave her a small hug and told her "Everything is going to be fine, now just tell me whats wrong"

Raven started from the beginning "My nightmare was about the day my mother was killed...I was at my house getting ready for school...my mom had packed me my lunch...and I thought it was just a normal dream, but them I remembered bits and pieces" She took a quick pause and took a deep breath. "The day went my quickly and it was Fifth period, there was a phone call and and the teacher told me my Mother had been killed in a car accident"

"Oh...I'm sorry" Richard gasped, letting out a sad smile. "Everything will get better, because we all learn to cope, and I know you will get better"

"Thank you Richard" Raven smiled, and looked out the plane window.

A voice sounded over the intercom "We will be arriving at Honolulu international airport into twenty minutes, please fasten your seat belts and get ready for landing"

Ravens heart jumped, she finally gets to meet her father. She has mixed feelings though. Not knowing if she should be exited or she she should hate him for not being around.

"Finally, we are almost there" She burst out "I am so tired of these back breaking seats"

"Same here, they are very uncomfortable" Richard agreed as turbulence shook the plane. His body clenched when the place shook and he looked a little scared.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, looking up at Richard.

"Nope, I just don't like turbulence" He panted, a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh, I understand" Raven laughed, "I've never really liked it either"

Richard let out a small chuckle and calm down when the plane stopped shaking. Once again the intercom sounded "We will be arriving at the airport in five minutes, brace for landing everyone!"

Raven looked out of the window, she saw faint flashing lights ahead. She sat back in her seat and stretched.

_'That must be the airport'_ She thought, blinking her brilliant blue eyes.

Raven and Richard talked until the plane was about to land. It slowly descended onto airstrip, tired squealing on the tarmac runway.

The plane turned towards the docking station and connected with the doors.

They have finally arrive in Honolulu, but real adventure has only just begun.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it only took me a few days to write, and if you saw any mistakes please tell me in the reviews**

**I will start working on chapter 3 as soon as I can :D**


	3. The Arrival

**This is the third chapter of 'O 'oe ko'u 'ohana and I hope you enjoy it**

**Leave some reviews and there might be mistakes so just be aware. I don't have a beta reader**

Steve's phone had an loudly noticeable ping noise. He moaned lowly, and turned his body toward his side desk. He was still sleepy and groggy.

He picked up the phone and looked at the time, 2:17 AM. He stumbled out of bed and to his closet. He picked out his favorite cargo pants and a blue t-shirt and quickly put them on. Steve raced down the stairs and to the couch. Danny was sleeping soundly, but Steve woke him up.

"Steve!" Danny yawned annoyingly looking at his clock "It's two in the morning, whats going on!?"

"I got to go pick up Raven, and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Steve replied.

"Oh, I forgot!" Danny burst out "Of course I'll come, just let me get ready"

"Okay Danno, I'll be in the car" Steve ended and was already out the door.

Steve still couldn't believe that he had a child and that she was fifteen years old and didn't even know about her. Why couldn't Lauren call him and tell him about her.

Steve opened the door to the camaro and climbed into the drivers seat. It was dark outside, so there shouldn't been as much people out. Danny raced out of the door and into the passenger seat, dressed in his usual work attire. Steve started the camaro and pulled out of his driver and onto the Hawaiian streets.

"We'll be at the airport in about ehhh...when we get there" Steve stated, not know when they would actually arrive.

"Steve...you usually always know what time we arrive" Danny mocked, turning his head and smiling a bit at his partner.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Danny" Steve grunted, keeping his eyes on the road and not use his usual maniac driving technique.

As they drove down the road Danny asked Steve " You were in Washington why, and so how did you meet Lauren?" Danny's eyebrow was raised "Because...I knew a Lauren Williams and she is a member of my family"

"Well I met her at a bar, and I was in Washington for no particular reason, only to check out the state" Steve replied "I was drunk...and...you can guess what happened after that"

Danny let out a hardly noticeable chuckle and asked another question "Did you ever get her middle name?"

"Yes I did actually" Steve stated "I think it was Carmine, or something similar to that"

Danny turned his head away from Steve with a shocked look on his face. "Um...Steve, yeah that was a member of my family." Danny revealed, "So that means that Raven is a relative"

Steve's eyes widened "Well...this just got awkward" He noted, staring down the streets of Hawaii. Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Danny just looked at him.

"Ya I'll say, it's not everyday you randomly figure out you have a child and that it is of your partners family" Danny agreed staring out of the window of the camaro.

"I'm so nervous of meeting Raven" Steve admitted.

"You should be nervous Steven" Danny stated "You have a child you have never met before"

The airport slowly came into view. Steve and Danny would wait outside for Raven and Detective Meritz. The car pulled into the airport and parked in one of the open parking spots.

"The plane should be arriving in five minutes" Steve spoke, letting his head rest against the headrest. He wanted to go home and sleep but he couldn't now, because now he didn't feel tired.

Danny nodded and look into the Hawaiian night skies. Not a single cloud was afloat in the sky, just stars for miles and miles.

A loud screaming noise shattered the silence as a monstrous plane flew above Steve and Danny. It descended towards the runaway and the squealing of the tires on the tarmac could be heard from quite a long distance.

"That's the plane" Steve muttered, shifting in the drivers seat. He was uncomfortable and so scared about what Raven might think about him.

"Steve let's go wait by the entrance" Danny whispered, looking at his partner. Steve gave a brief nod and they both opened the car doors and stepped out.

Steve walked to the doors of the airport and stood outside using his military posture. Danny was leaning against a wall with his legs and arms crossed.

The doors to the entrance opened and a flood of people rushed out. So many people wanted to get to Hawaii late at night only to beat the traffic that builds up during the day.

The doors closed and Raven and Detective Meritz have not shown up. Steve grimaced and wondered what was taking them so long.

'Raven must have a lot of baggage' Steve thought as he held his hands behind his back.

The door opened once again and Steve expected another wave of people to walk through the doors, but there wasn't. Only two people walked through the doors.

A fairly tall man Mid-to-late thirty's with short black hair and a subtle beard and a Fifteen year-old girl with long flowing light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

The man walked forwards and stopped close to Steve, "You must be Commander McGarrett" The man spoke.

"Yes I am" Steve replied, "And you must be Detective Meritz and that must be Raven"

Raven chimed in "Yep I am Raven, the one and only"

Steve smiled and replied to her "Raven, welcome to Hawaii and I hope you enjoy being here."

Raven smiled and replied with "Mahalo, and I'm looking forward to it"

"You know some Hawaiian" Steve sounded impressed, smiling greatly when Raven said 'Mahalo'

Raven nodded and stretched her back. The plan really had taken a toll on her comfort and she really just wanted to take a nice warm bath to relax her muscles.

Ravens luggage arrived through the door on a cart and was being pushed towards the camaro. Raven suddenly called out, "Do you know of any good food joints around here?"

"How about my friends shrimp van?" Steve suggested still trying to figure what Raven's hobbies and favorite foods.

"Shrimp!" Raven shouted excitedly "I love shrimp!"

"Oh and Raven I want you to meet Danny,... Danny Williams" Steve introduced his partner.

"Did you say Danny Williams?" Raven asked with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yeah" Steve breathed out, "So you've heard of him before?"

"Of course I have, Lauren used to talk about him quite a big" Raven stated "Danny's Fathers father father had a kid with another woman and she had a son, that son was my mothers father"

"Danny looks like your right" Steve chuckled

"Yes I am right Steven, who else would it have been if it wasn't her" Danny replied

"I don't know...maybe like almost every other Lauren Williams in the word" Steve teased Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked towards the camaro. "I'll load up the luggage" Danny called out when he was half to the car.

"Okay Danno" Steve hollered back. He turned towards Raven "We should get some sleep and then go to the shrimp van later in the morning" Steve suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan" Raven agreed "Five and a half hours on a plane just makes you extremely tired"

Steve smiled and turned his gaze toward Detective Meritz, "Thank you Detective Meritz" Steve spoke out. Meritz replied "No problem, but I better get going...my plane leaves in twenty five minutes"

Steve nodded and looked at Raven, "We should go Raven" He spoke out, turning his head towards the camaro. It looked like Danny was still packing the luggage and had a long ways to go.

"I'm going to go help Danny" Steve informed "You guys can say goodbye, just come to the car when you're ready Raven"

Raven nodded and watched Steve jog towards Danny, helping him pack up her luggage. She turned towards Detective Meritz and smiled "I hope you have a nice trip back Richard"

"Thank you Raven" He smiled in return, and turned around to head back towards the doors. Raven ran forwards and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you for being so nice to me"

Richard patted her head and replied "No problem little one, I'm only doing my job, and just be careful here"

"No problem Richard" Raven spoke and turned towards the camaro, she turned around again and Richard was already gone and inside the airport.

"Raven!" Steve called out "You ready to go!" Steve was standing by the drivers seat of the camaro.

"Yeah I'm ready" she shouted back and was running off towards the car.

Steve jumped into the drivers seat and Danny finished loading up the luggage. Danny closed up the back on the camaro and there was only luggage in the back seat. He walked to the passenger seat and pushed the seat down to allow Raven to get into the back.

"There you go Raven" Danny chuckled "Not very much room, but that's the price when you have an awesome car like this.

"Yep" She agreed "Camaro's are my favorite car" She hopped into the back seat of the camaro and settled in.

Steve started the camaro and it roared in the parking lot. Raven let out a wide smile. She loved the sound of the camaros. It is a beautiful car and the sound is like heaven in a horsepower version.

Steve backed out of the parking lot and into the streets, back towards his house. This was going to be a long adventure, but so worth it.

**I'll start working on chapter four as soon as possible, but not tomorrow, I have an early birthday party for me :3. **


	4. Settling

**Hello guys it's The Fire Wolf here and I just wanted to say sorry about to late upload. I had school problems and I also had a problem with my Word documents. But I hope you enjoy :3.**

**This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but that is because I had to completely rewrite the chapter after Word-pad deleted the entire passage. The chapter is shorter than I would've hoped, but I was having writers block and a word-doc problem :/**

Raven, Danny and Steve sat in the camaro while driving back to the house. Raven asked the question, "So, where do you work?"

"Who is this question stated to?" Steve asked in reply to Raven's question.

"The question is stated to both of you" Raven replied twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Well, Danny and I both work for a task force called Five-0" Steve stated "Five-0 was created by me and I run it along with my partner Danny, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua"

Raven let out a yawn and stretched out her arms. God, she was tired. Five hours a plane was just horrendous. The seats where uncomfortable and not to mention the nightmare made it ten times worse that it already was.

"So by task force, you mean you're a police officer?" Raven asked her father another question while tilting her head.

"Exactly!...erm...well...sort of, I'm an ex Navy SEAL" Steve exclaimed tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

_'Great I have a police officer...EX Navy Seal as a father'_ Raven thought _'No more sneaking out of the house to go see a movie'_

Raven let her head lay against the seat belt. Hopefully we can just set up everything in the morning; sleep is what Raven really needs.

The camaro pulled around a turn and into the street where Steve's house is located. When the house came into view Steve slowly pulled into the driveway and parked the ghostly colored camaro.

Finally, Raven was at her new home. Sleep is all she wanted and now she can just collapse onto a bed and sleep off the rest of the night.

Steve opened the door to the camaro and stepped out onto the driveway. He pulled the drivers seat forward, allowing Raven to exit the car. She quickly got out of the vehicle and stood next to her father. Danny was next to get out and he stood by the trunk of the car waiting for Steve to unlock it.

"Raven, you can just go sit on the couch inside the house while Danny and I get the luggage into the guest room" Steve said before tossing her the keys to the house. Raven easily caught the keys in one fast motion.

"Once we get all of your stuff into the house you can go to sleep" Steve stated, "We will set everything up in the morning"

Those are the words Raven wanted to hear 'Set everything up in the morning'. She was tired and now happy that she could just get some well deserved sleep. She took off towards the front door of the house. Once she reached the front door she pushed the key into the door and opened it.

The house definitely looked better than the one she stayed in with her mother. The old house she lived in was in shambles, moss covered the roof and the windows looked like it had algae growing on it. Pretty disgusting huh?

Steve let out a small smile and turned to the camaro. He bent down into the car and pressed a button; unlocking the trunk. Danny, whose standing by the back of the car opened the truck and pulled out three of Raven's bags.

The bags were heavy and Danny lost his balance briefly; but regained it before Steve was able to see him. He carried the bags towards the front door. Once he reached the entrance he saw that the door was opened and Raven wasn't outside.

Danny pushed through the door and quickly shuffled to the guest bedroom. He carefully placed Raven's belongings onto the floor. Steve followed behind Danny and walked into the guest room, setting down the baggage.

"Danny and I are almost done getting the luggage" Steve called out, peering his head out of the guest bedroom while speaking to Raven.

"Okay" Raven replied with a slightly loud tone. Sleep is calling her name and she could barley keep her eyes open. Finally it was also time to crash onto a soft comfortable bed.

Steve walked out of the guest bedroom and back to the car. Danny walked passed him on the driveway and said "There is only a few more bags left"

"I got it Danny, Thanks" Steve replied before walking up to the car and pulling out three large bags. He walked past the rest of the camaro and through the front door. Danny was already inside and setting down luggage inside the guest bedroom.

Steve walked into the bedroom and placed the last of the luggage down. He walked to the edge of the door and called out to Raven, "We are all done now, so, you can just go to sleep now"

"Okay, i'm looking forward for some sleep" She called back, while a yawn broke out across her face. She stood up and walked into the guest bedroom which has now been labeled as Raven's Room.

Danny patted her on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. "Goodnight Raven" he spoke softly as he walked towards the place where he slept.

"Goodnight" Raven called back before turning away from him and walking further into her new room. She let out a quiet yawn and stretched out her arms.

"I'll let you get some sleep Raven" Steve said before walking out of her room and heading to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Dad" She replied back before pulling back the comforter and the sheets from the bed.

Steve smiled while he was walking up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to his room and entered it. He closed the door behind him and yawned. Now finally he could get some sleep.

Raven was dressed in shorts and an overly sized t-shirt. She smiled and quickly jumped into bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over herself. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. She quickly drifted into a content sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day; and the day of her brand new life with her new family.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review of how you think this chapter went, it is always appreciated. I'll start working on chapter 5 ASAP.**


	5. The Call

**Hey guys it's Kythira here and I just wanted to say thanks for giving me all of the support and the awesome reviews. All of that has helped me continue my story.**

**I made this Chapter kind of short, but I have plans to make longer chapters.**

**So I hope you enjoy, and leave a review of how you think the chapter went**

Ravens stirred and tossed to her right side. She did not want to get up, she was way to comfortable. Raven let out a quiet groan and opened her eyes. Slivers of sunlight had cast itself on the walls of her room.

"Great, it's morning now" She muttered before sitting up on the bed. She wiped hand across her mouth and blinked tiredly. She pulled off the comforter and the sheets. She hauled herself out of the relaxing cool bed and walked towards the door of her room.

She grabbed the door knob and twisted it. A sweet hickory smell cascaded itself onto Raven's nose and her mouth started to water. Finally, she could eat some real food. Raven smoothed out her hair with her hand and walked groggily towards the kitchen.

"Good morning" Raven yawned tiredly at the figure standing over the stove. The figure turned around and replied back. "Good morning Raven, did you sleep well"

"Yep, I slept wonderfully" She piped, "Way better than sleeping in those airplane chairs and What are you cooking Danny?"

"I agree, they are extremely uncomfortable" Danny chuckled,"Oh, I am cooking bacon and eggs"

"It will be done cooking in about five minutes" Danny reminded, "So would you want some after it's done cooking?"

"Absolutely" Raven burst out, "The only food I've had for like hours was a box of cheese and crackers"

"Cheese and crackers?" Danny spoke "Sounds like a very boring snack, but looks like you can get some food that actually tastes good"

Raven let out a small chuckle and yawned. She always hated waking up in the mornings. She turned away from Danny and walked out of the kitchen. Raven walked back towards her room and once she enter she opened up on of her bags. She pulled out a 17 inch HP Pavilion laptop, Turtle beach headset, a mouse and a charger. Once she gathered up all of the stuff for her laptop she walked back out of her room and towards the kitchen.

"It's been a while since I've used my laptop" Raven chuckled before setting her laptop down on one of the tables. She plugged the charger and the headphones into the laptop and sat down. She quickly pressed the on button of the laptop and waited for it to start up.

Finally she could go onto her laptop. It has already been way to long and now she has to finish one of her drawings.

Once the laptop finished starting up, she punched in her pass code and proceeded onto the desktop. She opened up GIMP smiled, finally all she need to do was color in her drawing then she would be finished.

"Raven!" Danny called out, "Breakfast is ready"

Danny walked over to Raven and placed a plate of Bacon and eggs on the table next to her. She happily picked up the fork that was placed by her hand and quickly began eating.

"Thanks Danny" She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"You're welcome" Danny chuckled, "Also, Steve should be back soon, he went running, I don't know where though"

"Okay, thanks again Danny" Raven chuckled, before grabbing her headphone and plugging them into the headphone-jack. She opened up a file containing a picture of an owl she drew.

She started coloring it in with a variety of different eye-catching colors. Raven was determined to finish the drawing soon. She wiped the bangs from her eyes and continued to color in the owl.

The noise sounded from behind Raven, and Steve walked through the front door. She didn't notice it because she had headphones on. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in the chair.

"Oop, sorry Raven" Steve apologized, quickly taking his hand of her shoulder. He looked around uncomfortably and turned again to look at his daughter.

"Geez...you scared the crap out of me!" Raven laughed and turned in the chair to face her father, "I was not expecting you to be right behind me!"

"Most people don't" Steve chuckled, "I was trained to be stealthy"

Raven smiled and turned around to her laptop and saved what color she has done so far. She turned back around to face her father and asked "Should we set up my stuff now?"

"Sounds like a great plan" Steve replied, "I'll ask Danny to help us too"

"Okay Dad" Raven chimed before taking off to her bedroom. Once she entered the room unzipped several bags and started sorting through them. She pulled out an Xbox 360, bag holding all of the wires and miscellaneous stuff for it.

Steve and Danny walked through Ravens bedroom door and started helping her unpack her luggage. Steve went through Ravens clothes bag and helped sort them into piles. Raven then picked them up and placed them into an empty drawer.

Raven had a bag of stuffed animals that she got from different places she has been visited. Her favorite one was a Husky that she had since she was a young child. The husky was worn, the fur had been ruffled and was also missing one eye. She pulled it out of the bag and placed it on the bed.

"Hey Raven where do you want this" Danny asked while he was holding an old picture, and it seemed to be a picture of Raven and her mother.

Raven looked at the picture and the smile that she had been carrying since she woke up, quickly vanished. "Oh,...Just put it on the dresser" Raven muttered lout enough for Danny to hear.

"Okay Raven" Danny replied before he placed the picture frame onto the dresser where Raven suggested he put it.

Steve turned to Raven and spoke, "Looks like that's everything Raven"

"Thanks guys!" Raven spoke with a happy tone. She looked around the room and smiled. Now she was close to truly starting her new life.

"Raven, do you want to go hangout outs..." Steve spoke before getting cut off by the ringing of his cellphone. Steve let out a silent growl and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"This is McGarrett" Steve answered the phone with an annoyed tone.

Raven could hear the mumbling on the other line of the phone and she wondered what this phone call could be about. She continued to look at her father and waited for the call to end.

"On my way" Steve sighed before hanging up the phone and placing it back into his pocket. He grimaced and looked at Raven.

"I'm sorry Raven" Steve sighed, "I have to go to work,...something has come up and I have to be there"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you can, leave a review. I will start working on chapter Six ASAP, Barring any school work or other activities.**


	6. The Game Begins

**Hey guy's it's Kythira and I brought you chapter 7.**

**It took my a while to write this one, I got sidetracked because of Garry's Mod and Audiosurf xD. **

**Some of the elements in the story might be kinda lame, but eh, I couldn't think of anything.**

**But anyways, leave a review of how you though this chapter went, it's greatly appreciated **

"Oh" Raven trailed off, looking down at the ground, "Well do I stay here alone, or do you have friends that I could stay with until you get back?"

"Well you could stay here" Steve suggested, "Or I could have my friend Kamekone come over, he's the one with the shrimp van"

"You can have your friend come over, just as long as he brings his shrimp van" Raven replied with an amusing tone.

"Of course, I'll call him immediately" Steve chuckled before walking out of Raven's room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup out of one of the cupboards and headed towards the sink. He turned on the faucet and filled up the cup. The running exercise he had done earlier had made him extremely thirsty.

Once Steve finished drinking his water, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed up hid friend. Steve waited for the phone to ring, and then he heard a voice come through the other line.

"This is Kamekone, best shrimp cook in all of Hawaii" Kamekona boasting voice sounded through the speakers of the cellphone. Steve let a small and short amused smile.

"Kamekona, this is McGarrett" Steve's voice boomed over the other line of the cellphone.

"Ah, Commander, what do you need?" Kamekona replied, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I need you to look after my daughter, you can just come down to my house, and...she also wants you to bring your shrimp van" Steve explained everything that seemed to be relevant. He ran a hand across the back of his neck and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Kamekona responded before he closed up the shrimp van and hopped into the drivers seat. He started up the van and pulled out of his usual parking spot. He pulled out into the streets of Hawaii and headed off towards McGarrett's house.

"I should be arriving at you house in about ten to fifteen minutes" Kamekona exclaimed, breaking the sudden silence that seemed to settle through the breif, short span of time. He pushed his foot harder onto the gas pedal, and the van, barley even accelerated.

"Okay, kamekona" Steve replied, "But once you arrive here, I will have to leave and mahalo"

"No problem brah" Kamekona chimed in a sort of mellow tone, "I'll talk to you when I arrive"

"Okay" Steve spoke and pressed the end call button on his phone. He placed his cellular device back into his pocket and turned around to speak to Raven, "He should be arriving soon, Raven"

"Okay!" Raven chimed, "Until he gets here I will be coloring in an owl that I drew"

"Owl?" Steve asked "Could I see it?"

"Sure!" Raven chimed "Jus' let me get it opened"

Raven walked over to the table that she had placed her laptop onto and she, once again, opened up GIMP. She opened up the file Owl Drawing and waited for it too load. Once it was picture was fully loaded her father's eyes widened.

The Owl was very detailed, The wings were spread far from its body and it was perched upon a tree. The colors where very dark and mysterious. The eyes of the bird seemed to look like they were glowing and had stars inside of them.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Steve exclaimed "That is some talent you got there"

"Thanks!" Raven chortled "It look me about three days to draw the owl and I'm still on the verge of coloring it"

"Well, once you are done, I would love to see the finished project" Steve spoke out in an impressed tone and looked more closely at the drawing.

A loud footstep sounded at the front door and has followed by loud knocking. Steve's head jerked up and he then realized who must be at the door; Kamekona. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm here brah!" Kamekona exclaimed "So where is this little child of yours?"

Raven looked up at Kamekona and smiled. He sounded like he was going to be some great company. She bound over to his and introduced herself to him, "Hello Kamekona, my name is Raven!"

"Hello little bird" Kamekona teased "It is nice to meet you"

Steve looked at Kamekona and spoke, "Well, I have to go to work now, so I'll see you in a little bit Raven"

"Okay dad" Raven said "I'll see you later"

Steve nodded and looked at Kamekona "Take good care of her" He ordered before walking out of the house, along with Danny. Once they mad there way to the car Steve let out a low grunt.

"Something the matter" Danny asked, wondering what Steve was grunting about.

Steve ignored Danny and opened the door to the camaro. He got into the drivers seat and Danny got into his usual spot, the passenger seat. Steve started up the camaro and pulled out of his driveway.

"Ugh, damn work got in the way of me trying to bond with my child" Steve suddenly burst out, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey buddy, don't worry" Danny reassured "you'll get time to bond, but it's just after this one case"

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Steve sighed and they pulled around a tight corner. Steve usually turned like a maniac, but for some reason he didn't this time.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed "This is the second time that you've actually haven't driven like a maniac!"

"Yeah, so, what point are you trying to make Danny" Steve groaned, annoyed at the fact that Danny has kept on talking about his driving. He looked forward and his eyes catch flashing policecar lights.

Steve pulled the camaro to the side of the road and cut of the engine. He took off his seat belt and opened the drivers side door. Steve stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked toward the crime scene. He heard someone holler his name and turned his head to see who it was.

"Steve!" a voice hollered from the crime scene.

Steve looked at the figure and walked forward and replied with "Chin, what do we got?"

"You should come see for yourself" Chin called back with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Steve grimaced and walked forward towards the crime scene. Once he turned the corner of the small building and saw the horrific scene in front of him, he turned away in disgust. Oh, it was awful and a freaking gory mess.

"Jesus" Steve muttered as the horrendous sight that got burned into his memory. He turned away and wiped his hands his face.

A man in his early to late twenty lay dead in an alley, and the worst part is that his limbs were completely detached from his body. They were sitting in random positions throughout the alley and the mans face looked like it had been hacked by an ax. Blood almost coated the entire alleyway.

"Chin, we got to find this psycho" Steve growled turning away from the crime scene.

"I know we do, and when we do he will get the maximum sentence" Chin agreed and looked at the crime scene. He squinted his eyes as he picked out something strange. "Steve come look at this" Chin beckoned his commander to follow, when he started walking towards the fowl-smelling scene.

"What is it Chin?" Steve asked, a concerned look settling on the features of his face.

"It looked like a note?" Chin replied "But it is written in blood and it say's _The wings of death will rise_"

"I've no idea what it means, but it doesn't sound good" Chin grimaced and turned away from the crime scene.

"We should focus of figuring who our Vic' is and what this message means" Steve spoke "I'll check the surroundings, to see if they would be any good hiding spots for a murderer to be hiding"

"K, Boss, I'll be at headquarters" Chin responded before Steve walked further down the ally and around a corner.

Steve looked around, trying to find a good hiding place that a murderer would use. He walked forwards and grabbed onto a ledge and hauled himself up onto a small roof line. This would be a good hiding spot, but only for a short time, there is no way a person would still be here.

Steve walked forwards and saw an open door. He drew his weapon and slowly opened the door with his foot. Steve slowly entered the strange room, and it was dark,...very dark. There seemed to be no light and no light switch.

He walked further into the room, the gun still in his grasp. A loud snap cause Steve to whip around, but only to see a baseball bat come crashing down into his face. Steve fell to the ground in a heap and struggled for breath. The blow had cause his to lose his breath and he tried to get up, but he couldn't, the blow had caused some serious pain. Steve's vision started to blur into one big blob and he slowly crawled forwards, before succumbing to darkness.

**DUN Dun dun...Cliffhanger. I said there might be whumpage. So if you liked this chapter leave a review. I'll start working on chapter 7 ASAP.**


	7. A killer's protégé

**This is Kythira and I bring you chapter 7, of my story**

**Yeah, it's short I know. I couldn't think of anything and better things will be on the next chapter**

**This time, i really hope I will make the chapters a little bit longer lol.**

Steve groaned and his eyes flickered. When he regained his vision, he looked around. He wasn't in the city anymore, that's for sure. The room he was in was dark and the only light that he could see, was from an old lamp in the far right hand corner of the room.

"Ah, McGarret you've awoken" A voice hissed "I thought I'd hit you too hard"

Steve narrowed his eyes and looked at the dark figure, "Who the hell are you" He growled, readjusting in the uncomfortable chair he had been tied to.

"I have many names" The voice exclaimed with a dark tone "My real name is Aaron Fenn, my nickname is Fenn and my most predominant name is a name that I don't like"

"Aaron Fenn...I know that name" Steve recalled,lowering his eyebrows to think about where he had heard that name before.

"You should know me, since you where the one who destroyed my life" Aaron snarled, stepping right in front of Steve and grabbing him by the neck.

"I'm going to make you suffer, by destroying the very person that you love most" Aaron threatened, "Your daughter Raven has some very nice drawings Steven"

Steve jerked in the chair at the mention of his daughter. He let a low growl escape from his throat and he started at Aaron with great fury in his blue eyes.

"You do anything do my daughter and I swear to god I will kill you" Steve screamed in fury, the binds around his wrist getting tighter as he struggled angrily. Aaron just looked at his and snorted.

"I'm not going to do anything to your daughter...except...completely break her" Aaron laughed manically, "I'll train her to be a killer, and my protégé"

Aaron's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "This is Fenn" He answered, "What have you got?"

"We found the girl, but she is being guarded by a big man" A voice informed him of his current situation, "Our people are ready out side to kill the man, guarding Raven"

"No! Do not kill him!" Aaron ordered "He poses no threat, because, he only owns a shrimp van and a few other stores"

"Just Tranquilize him and grab Raven and bring her to me" Aaron grunted, annoyed by the fact that his allies were morons. Everyone on the island knew that Kamekona was only a shrimp cook and besides killing him would be awful, since he made such good food.

"Yes sir" the man replied through the speakers of the phone. Aaron heard shuffling on the other line and waited for the man to speak, "Haynes, get the tranquilize ready, Fenn ordered us not to kill the big man, but sedate him instead"

Aaron heard a barley audible voice through the phone, and it was of Haynes, "Ok, the tranquilizer is in the car, I'll go get it"

"Mulroy, what is your current status" Fenn ordered for his men to comply.

"We are ready to sedate your shrimp man" Mulroy laughed, with a slight hiss in his voice.

"Excellent, when you get the shot, take it" Aaron growled, turning his to look at Steve. He looked furious, and you could see the rage in his eyes. Aaron smirked and took a step forwards, towards Steve.

"You see Steve" Aaron sneered "My team has already located Raven and they are going to take her"

Steve jerked in his chair and struggled against the bindings that held him to the chair. Steve started to breath heavily, hatred burning in his eyes. Steve, surely, is going to kill this psychopathic lunatic.

"Fenn, shrimp man is down!" Mulroy hissed "The girl seems to be in her room, and has headphones on, she has no idea what's coming"

'Excellent, proceed with the plan" Aaron commanded, smirking at Steve. He placed his hand on Steve's head grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back.

"I'm going to make you watch as I turn your daughter into my protégé" Aaron snarled, with a slight laugh in his voice. "And after I'm done I'm going to make her kill you"

"I won't let you destroy my daughters life!" Steve screamed with hatred, "And I know she would never kill me!"

A loud crash exploded from the speakers of Aaron's phone. There was crashing and muffled screaming. Steve's eyes went wide and he started to jerk once again in the chair. Aaron looked down at him and curled his lips in disgust. Emotions are what cause people to degrade. Their minds will faulter and they will lose any control of their self if they let their emotions take over.

"We got her Fenn" Mulroy panted "But we had to use chloroform"

"You got her and that is what counts" Aaron reassured in a emotionless tone "Just hurry up and bring her to me"

"Yes sir, we are on our way" Mulroy replied, as he lifted up Raven's unconscious form over his shoulder and hauled her to his car. He opened the car door for the backseat and placed Raven inside. Mulroy closed the door to the backseat and walked around to the driver side door. He opened it and sat inside the drivers seat. Mulroy turned on the car and pulled out of Steve's driveway.

"I should be arriving at your location in twenty-five minutes" Mulroy stated, looking back to at Raven to see if she was still unconscious. Raven was slumped against the backseat with her head lolled to the side. She was not going to be waking up for a while.

"Okay, I'll see you when you arrive" Aaron replied before hanging up the phone and tossing it on a nearby table. He had a sick smile on his face and he lurched forwards, closer to Steve's face.

"Now the real the fun will begin shortly Steven" Aaron laughed, with a maniacal tone to his voice.

**I hope you enjoyed the 'fairly short chapter' and leave a review of how you think the chapter went :3.**


	8. Wings of Death

**Hey guy's it's Kythira and I bring you chapter 8 of my story.**

**Yep, it was a quick one, I had idea flying throughout my brain.**

**Woop Woop, I made it to my 10,000 word milestone**

**I have a poll on my profile page, and it is for the name of my upcoming story. You can choose between 5 name choices (All in Hawaiian)  
**

Raven slowly opened her eyes and blinked lazily. Something was wrong, but she just couldn't remember what happened. She looked around aimlessly, hoping she would be sleeping in her bed. Were hopes were shattered when a slender and muscular man, walked into the room she was in, obscuring her vision.

"Your finally awake" The man hissed, with a slight laugh to his voice.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" Raven snarled loudly, the features on her face showing fear and anger.

"I am Aaron Fenn and I want you to be my student" Aaron growled, still with that creepy laugh, that sent a shiver down Raven's spine.

Raven looked at Aaron and curled her lips in disgust. She would not join him, she doesn't even know who he is. Aaron stepped even close towards Raven and in return she struggled in the chair.

"You might want to know where your father is, Raven" Aaron sneered, looking in Raven eyes, with is demented gaze. Raven struggled in the chair and she tried to get away from him, but it was no use, the chair is secured to the ground.

"What did you do to my father!" Raven screeched, hatred burning in her eyes. She wanted to full on beat this man to the a pulp.

"Well, I hit him in the head with a baseball bat" Aaron informed, with a sneer to his voice," and then I kidnapped him...like you, and he's being held here"

Raven let out a silent gasp and she looked up into Aaron's eyes with pure fury. Now she wanted to kill him, watch the very life dim from his eyes. Raven turned her head and looked around the room.

The sight she saw is what frightened her; in the left hand corner of the room lay a hospital tray with needles and other equipment. She was scared about what Aaron was going to do with those objects.

Aaron turned his head to see what Raven was looking at. He smirked and looked back at Raven, "Ooohhhh, you noticed my equipment over there...nice catch" He giggled like a psychopath.

He walked over to the table and picked up a needle. Aaron pushed down of the syringe and a stream of clear liquid cascade out of the tube. He made his way back to Raven and knelt down by her side. He had a crazed look in his eyes and Raven knew that nothing good could from that needle.

"You leave me alone!" Raven screamed as Aaron knelt down by her with the needle in his grasps. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Aaron pushed up her sleeve and Raven started to struggle in the chair; fighting violently for him to stop.

Aaron pushed the needle through the skin of Ravens arm and into a vein. He slowly pushed on the syringe-like needle and administrated the drug into her body.

"This drug is going to make your muscles stop working correctly" Aaron explained, pulling the needle out of her arm. He walked back over to the table and placed the syringe back.

Raven just sat there, shocked about what Aaron had just done to her. It only took a few minutes for Raven to feel the effects of the drug and she slowly started to lose control of her body. Raven was only able to look forward, not even able to blink or do anything with her muscles.

"Now, it is time to begin your test Raven" Aaron announced, with a demented laugh. He ran across the room and flipped off the lights.

Something seemed to be in front of Ravens body, and it looked like a projector. Aaron was going to completely break her with subliminal messages. He pressed a button and the video started. It was showing wars, blood, death, and most of all the history of every serial killer.

This was actually a lot of information to process, and the load of all this negative material made Raven want to throw up. She let out a strangled whimper and wished she could close her eyes. This was absolute torture and Raven just wanted it to be over.

Aaron smirked at Ravens pathetic whimper and in return he increase the video transmission. More pictures popped up quickly onto the screen, and the video seemed to be going even faster than before.

Raven had tears fall from her eyes, and she didn't even know she was crying. The drug that was affecting her made her body entirely numb. She panted, just waiting for the video to stop and it did. The video stopped suddenly and Raven just moaned in discomfort.

"Do you know who I am" Aaron asked, looking straight at Ravens face. He waited for an answer and cocked his head to the side.

Raven moved her gaze towards Aaron and her eyes, now show something different. Not the hatred that she had shown before, but now her eyes show the will to follow. Raven let out a small smirk and replied with a raspy voice "You ...are ...my...teacher"

Aaron jumped up from a chair he was sitting and clapped his hands together, and shouting "Excellent, now you are ready for your first task!"

"Yes...what...will you have me do?" Raven stated, with a zombie-like voice.

"I want you to collect some money that my friend did give to me" Aaron informed, looking into Ravens eyes, "and I know it seems simple, but its your first task"

"I understand Aaron" Raven growled, "Just tell me where the location is and I will get there"

"Okay" Aaron exclaimed "The location is in the Lāna'i, there should be an old cabin in the jungle"

"Alright, give me the coordinates and then I can leave" Raven hissed, not wanting to stall anymore.

"Right on it, and...take this...it is a phone that switches to a different ip address every thirty seconds"

Raven nodded and grabbed the phone from Aaron's hand. She pressed a button and the screen lit up, and and on phone, it showed the coordinates to Lāna'i and the cabin. Raven put the phone into her pocket and walked towards the exit.

Aaron smiled evilly, Raven was his, and now he could bend her to his will. He sat back down his chair, with a body-posture of triumph. The change had gone faster than he had anticipated, but it was good none the less.

Raven was already outside by the time Aaron had gotten to the window. He looked through the dirty windows and watched as a car pulled up to her. Aaron had called his men to drive Raven to the edge of the jungle, and it's a good thing she has her phone, because she has to go into the jungle by herself.

One of the men handed Raven a handgun and she then placed it into her waistband. She opened the passenger side door and sat inside. Aaron smiled, he had finally got his protégé. The man that Aaron had assigned to drive Raven, got into the drivers side and started the car. He began to pull out of the lot where Steve was being held, and it seemed to look like an old warehouse.

"Now, Raven my dear, this is merely just the begging" Aaron muttered to himself "I have a lot more planned for you...a lot lot more"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will start on chapter 9 as soon as I can. Leave a review of how you though this chapter was ;3.**


	9. Time to Worry

**Hey guy's it's Kythira and I now have Chapter 9, I know it's been a while, but I was taking a break from writing.**

**I feel like my story is getting a little dragged out, and I kinda feel like that the story isn't as interesting than I had hoped.**

**But other than that I hope you guy's enjoy it**

Chin paced around the headquarters, with a grimace on his face. Something was very wrong, and Chin did not like what he was feeling. He set down in the nearest chair, and Chin was thinking very deeply.

"Kono!" Chin hollered, lifting his head up to look for Kono.

"Yeah Chin?" Kono replied confusingly, "What is it?

"Steve was at the crime scene with me" Chin explained with a worried tone, "He scouted ahead to look for hiding spots; I said I would meet him back at headquarters and it's been five hours"

Kono, who also had a worried look on her face, looked down at Chin and asked "Should we get a trace on his phone?"

"We should of done it a while back" Chin sighed "I called him a couple times, but I thought that we was just busy investigating, now, after five hours, I know something is wrong"

RING! RING! RING!

Chins head shot down ringing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone, hoping, it would be Steve. The caller I.D popped up on the screen, and the name was Kamekona. He answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Kamekona!" Chin greeted, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Chin...I..." Kamekona trailed off, and he didn't sound like his usual upbeat self.

"Kamekona?" Chin asked, completely forgeting about his voice sounding worried, "Whats going on?"

"I...I.I.. think I was just attacked" Kamekona stammered in shock.

"What!" Chin hollered into the phone. His shout was loud and hurt Kamekonas ears.

"Easy brah, I have a head ache" Kamekona spoke softly, "I need you to get to me quickly, because we have another problem"

"Where are you...and what problem is that?" Chin asked, quieting down his voice, help ease Kamekona from his headache.

"Steve's house" Kamekona exclaimed, "He asked me to watch Raven his daughter, and after like and hour or two later someone knocked me out, and when I woke back up Raven was gone"

Chin eyes widened. Why would they want Raven? How would anyone else on the island know about her? She just moved here a day ago and now she is already in danger.

"We have to get a trace on Steve's phone now!" Chin called out, "Raven's gone missing and Steve is missing as well"

Kono nodded, and they both ran to the their extremely awesome touch screen table. Chin jabbed his finger onto the button of the touch screen. He clicked on some tracking software.

"Kono call Steve's phone" Chin asked his cousin. He rubbed one had on the back of his neck. This was surely the worst time for something to happen, but this wasn't a coincidence, those men either had to be going after Steve or Raven.

Chin looked down onto the table as a red circle appeared on the screen. The ping's source was back at the crime scene, but was near a grouping of old buildings.

Chin let out a silent hiss and turned to speak to Kono, "According to the ping, it seems that Steve never left the crime scene"

"We need to get back there now!" Kono gasped, her face conveying a lot of worry and confusion. Steve had been kidnapped, but why would the assailants capture Raven, what did she have to do with any of this?

"We should call Danny, he's at the crime scene still and he didn't go with Steve" Chin replied, running his hand through his hair. How could someone Kidnap Steve, he just met his daughter, and now even Raven has been kidnapped herself.

Kono gave Chin a brief nod and rang up Danny's phone. When he answered the phone Kono spoke quickly, "Danny, It's Kono, we've got a problem"

"Uh...uh...uh..."Danny stammered at the unexpected news, "What's going on?"

"Well, uh, Steve's Missing and has been for Five hours" Kono explained frantically, "Then I don't know, maybe like ten minutes ago, Kamekona called Chin saying that someone tranquilized him and kidnapped Raven"

The line went eerily silent, and Danny breathed deeply. This was the worst possible time for that neanderthal to get into his usual messes.

"Kono, did you get a trace on Steve's phone?" Danny replied with a surprisingly calm tone. How could Danny be calm at a time like this, especially when his best friend and his daughter are missing. Wow, I feel so cold, with not showing any emotion there, but I had to keep it professinal.

"Yes...yes we did and the ping said that the signal is coming from a building not far from your location" Kono replied, "I'll come back to the crime scene"

Danny let out a short "Okay" and then he heard Kono talking to Chin on the other. Kono seemed to have pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Chin, you need to get to Steve's house and check on Kamekona"

"I'll drop you off at the crime scene and then I'll leave to Steve's house Kono"

Kono nodded and place the phone back to her ear. She told Danny that she would be there into about twenty minutes and that when they search for Steve the should keep their weapons out at all times.

"Okay Kono" Danny replied "I'll see you when you get here"

"Okay Bye Danny" Kono ended softly before hanging up the phone.

Kono sighed; they had to find Steve and Raven immediately, There is no saying what amount of danger they're in. She walked to Chin and gently elbowed him in the side.

"I guess you're ready to go" Chin chuckled, rubbing at his side.

Kono stifled a laugh, "You're getting soft on me cuz."

Chin let out an amused "hmm" and walked towards the doors of headquarters, heading to the parking lot. Kono followed right behind him and they walked quickly to the car. Once reaching the red vehicle, Chin opened the door to the drivers side and hopped inside, and Kono then proceed to the passenger's side.

Chin started up the Cruze and pulled out of headquarters. He pulled out onto the street and made his way back to the crime scene as soon as he could.

"Once we get to the crime scene I'll drop you off and head towards Steve's house" Chin explained when they stopped at a red light.

Kono nodded in acknowledgement and looked at out at the sidewalks through the windows. Today was beautiful, and this had to happen to us.

Chin pressed his foot down a little harder on the gas. He just wanted to get to Steve's house as fast as he could. Kamekona seriously, if he was knocked out, would need medical attention as soon as possible.

When chin pulled onto the street the crime scene was on, he rubbed his forehead, He was stressed and just wanted to find everyone to be fine.

The flashing lights of the HPD vehicles, came into the view of Chin and Kono. Chin sped up a tiny bit and pulled of to the side of the alleyway. Kono opened the door to the car and stepped out. She walked over to the drivers side and Chin rolled down his window.

"Remember to keep your weapon ready when you go to Steve's house" Kono reminded, "The people that took Raven, could still be in the perimeter."

"Yep, I will Kono" Chin reassured his cousin "I'll see you later"

"I'll see you later too cuz" Kono replied, let out a small smile. She walked off towards the crime scene to go speak to Danny.

Chin pulled out of the alleyway and back into the streets to head towards Steve's house. Once he turned the corner, Kono walked towards Danny.

"Danny, did you find anything?" She asked

"Not a damn thing." Danny answered back grimly, "No trails, nothing that could be of any use to us."

"Then I feel we might have something that will" Kono exclaimed, "It's a good thing that I have a coordinates to Steve's phone on my screen"

"Okay, Kono, lead the way" Danny beckoned, stepping out of her way and swinging out his arm in a goofy gesture.

Kono let out a quiet chuckle and walked past him. Danny quickly followed, now with a more serious look on his face. Kono walked past a grouping of relatively small buildings, and there was one with a small ledge. The ledge looked small enough to climb onto and she grabbed onto the wall, in which she hauled herself up.

Danny repeated the same action and stood next to Kono. There, they noticed, a frame, with it's door completely ajar. Kono pulled out her gun and quickly crouch walked forwards. She looked into the room and saw that nothing was there.

Kono yelled out, "Clear, but we got something else in here!"

"What...what is it Kono" Danny yelled back a question.

Kono hesitated, and there was fear in the tone of voice she was projecting. "Blood, there is Blood Danny"

"We need to get a Crime Scene unit up here asap" Kono stated quickly before crouching down by the puddle of blood that lay in front of her feet.

**I hope you guy's enjoyed and please leave a review of how you liked it and maybe leave some suggestions for the next chapter. I'll work on chapter 10 as soon as I can :3**

**-Kythira**


	10. The Lānaʻi Forest

**Hey Guy's It's Kythira, and I have brought you Chapter Ten of my story.**

**Sorry it took so long, I was on Hiatus and I had finals.**

**I hope enjoy this chapter, and if you stayed with the story, for this long I thank you for your support.**

The dark carbon-black car, quickly pulled off to the side of the road and stopped at the edge of the Lāna'i Forest. The occupants of the vehicle stepped out and scanned the perimeter of the jungle.

"Nothing seems to be ahead!" A gruff voice stated, as his eyes moved ever-so-quickly across the forests edge.

"Good, and then that means that my mission would be a whole lot easier!" A female voice echoed from the other side of the car.

The man stepped towards the female and looked at her. She is defiantly to young to do any mission on her own. What was Aaron thinking about making Raven his new student. We need someone that is older and Raven will only hold us back.

Raven strode towards the trail that leaded off into the interior of the jungle. She carefully inspected the trail and saw no signs of traps or any other harmful objects.

"I'll need two people to come with me." Raven hissed in a commanding voice.

"Korban and Spencer will come with me." She growled as she picked out the two men that would accompany her on the mission.

The two men nodded and all three of them walked onto the trail. The pathways were slightly overgrown, but didn't really have much of an impact on the team navigational skills.

The team made their way to a small pool of glistening water. It was enchanting and calling people to the cool, crisp feeling that it gives.

"According to the phone, we have about five more miles until we reach the cabin" Raven exclaimed, "If you want to take a break in between the walks we have, just say so"

The two men nodded and continued walking after Raven. This was going to be a long day and gathering that money shouldn't be that hard of a task. She slowly set her foot down in an unexpectedly wet patch of earth.

Suddenly, a spear shot out of the trees and was aimed at Raven's torso. She dove forwards to dodge the the harpoon that was flying at her. Raven landed with thud onto the ground and she let out a hiss.

"There are booby-traps" Raven snarled as she got up and brushed dust off from her clothes.

Korban slowly walked towards Raven, and seemed to be nervous. He didn't want to be killed by a trap. Once he made his way to Raven he asked "Are you ok Raven?"

"Yes I'm fine Korban" Raven grunted as she turned her head to looked Korban and then to Spencer.

"You going to come Spencer, or am I going to have to leave with Korban" Raven asked with a growl to her voice. Waiting it the worst part of a mission, so, the quicker the mission is finished, the better.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm coming" Spencer stammered, before forcing his legs to walk to Korban and Raven. He stopped to look at was a little fearful of her

What types of sick imagery filled Ravens mind? All of that thought pictures and videos, some how, made her faster and more aggressive. Spencer turned his gaze away from Raven, and back towards the path.

"Let's go" Raven growled, her voice was devoid of any emotion.

Korban nodded and Spencer just shrunk down in fear, when Raven looked at him. The three of them forgot what had happened and started trekking towards their objective. Each step, brought a wave of paranoia that made the wind, seem like whispering, and the gaps in the trees like millions, of eyes. The worst part is that, you never know if there is somebody actually out in the darkness, watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike.

For what felt like hours and hours, the group was brought to sudden hitch in the road. One part of the road went further in the jungle and the second path seemed to go of towards a part of the mountain that is climbable. Raven closed her eyes and silently growled. Great, just great this is just what the group needed. Spencer seemed to be panicking, because his hands kept on twitching and his eyes were moving quickly.

"Which way should we go" Korban asked, turning his had and starting at Raven.

"The right pathway" Raven directed, "It will go up the mountain, and I feel like it is more logical to get on higher ground to get a better view of the jungle.'

Korban nodded and looked and Spencer, beckoning him to follow Raven. Spencer looked at Korban and walked forwards, forcing himself to stay behind Raven.

When the group neared the mountains, and stopped and examined the rocks. They looked for potential climbing areas. Raven placed her hands onto the jutting rocks and checked if they were loose. She turned to look at Korban and the started to speak, "We will climb from here and get the rope ready"

Korban obeyed Raven's command and pulled off a backpack he had brough with him. Inside the backpack was filled with Knives, Ammo, Rope and any other supplies that they needed and could fit inside the bag.

Korban pulled out the rope and handed it to Raven. She quicly grabbed the white rope out of Korbans hand and fastened it to the nearest and strongest rock. Raven tied the rope around her waist and beckoned Spencer to lift her up high, just so they could speed up the process.

Spencer hesitated, and then walked forwards to help Raven. He grabbed Raven by the legs and lifted her up higher. He let go when Raven grabbed one of the rocks above her. Spencer quickly stepped back and watched as Raven climbed up the steep incline.

Once Raven reached the top, she untied herself from the rope and threw it down to Korban and beckoned him to follow. Korban gave a brief nod and fasted the rope around his waist. He looked to Spencer and it looked like he was asking to get lifted up, like Raven had.

Spencer let out a silent hiss and walked forwards, putting his hands around Korban's legs and lifting up his entire weight. Korban grabs the rocks above him and hauled himself up to the top of the incline. Raven grabbed his hand and helped get him on his feet and then untied him from the rope.

Raven then tossed the rope down to Spencer. She watched as he get ready to climb the mountain. No one would be there to help him up, so he would have to figure this out on his own. Spencer scratched his head and looked at the rocks. Well, he seemed to be in a bit of a pickle.

Spencer placed his hands one of the rocks and it then crumbled to pieces. He jumped back in surprised and grunted.

"be careful Spencer!" Raven warned, a slight angry tone in her voice.

Spencer rolled his eyes, still slightly afraid of Raven; but he still pushed on and grabbed another rock. This time is actually worked and he was able to get to the top without fail. Once Spencer stood up, Raven looked around the forest's top.

Raven's eyes caught sight of a strange building somewhere off the side of the cliff. She looked at Korban and then to Spencer.

"We are almost there" Raven announced "We are this must closer to ending the mission"

**I ended the story here, cause I wanted to break it up and put the rest on a different chapter, but other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review. ****_I feel like I kinda ruined the story a bit, just tell me what you think in the reviews ^^_**


End file.
